


Back Home, Where You Belong

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their parents die, Rose, Donna, and John pick up the pieces of their family and try to make it on their own. As they get older, Rose starts to feel left out of the possible lives they'll have without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home, Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four: A story about three siblings

It had always been the three of them since their parents died when Rose was twelve. John had been eighteen and Donna, twenty-one. It had been a second marriage for both of their parents. Rose’s mum, Jackie, had met Donna and John’s dad, Pete, one day at the grocery store. Rose had been seven and was used to it being just her and her mum. Donna had just turned sixteen and didn’t want a new mother, she was fine taking care of the house and her dad and brother. John had taken an instant liking to Rose and was fine with potentially having a new mum and sister. It wasn’t until Jackie and Rose moved in that Donna began to like the two women. She knew Jackie was fine with not being a mum to her and Rose, well, Donna had always wanted a little sister.

Donna and Jack were the ones that had received the call about Pete and Jackie that day. A freak car accident. While they had their own grief to worry about, neither of them knew how to break the news to Rose about their parents. She was very advanced for her twelve years and understood what had happened and grieved right along with her siblings. Both Donna and John were grateful that Rose would remain in their care, as all three of them wanted to keep what was left of their family together. Donna had finished Uni and went off to work while John started he courses at Uni and held a part time job. Rose felt bad that they were both sacrificing so much for her that she tried to be as little trouble as possible.

When Rose turned eighteen, she told both Donna and John that she was going to move out, once she had a secure job. To say Donna was livid would be putting it nicely.

“Rose, no. You’re going to Uni. You said you wanted to be a teacher a few years ago. Do you still want to do that?” Donna questioned softly, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Mum and Dad would want you to.”

Rose shrugged her shoulders a bit before leaning her head against Donna’s shoulder. “I want to teach English.”

“Then that’s what you should do, Rose.” John told her, a grin on his face.

Both Donna and John had been her biggest supporters over the past six years and she was forever grateful for them. “You both have done so much for me. I don’t want to keep holding you back.”

“You’re not.” They had both assured her before John took her over to his computer and helped her to fill out the applications she needed to.

Donna looked on with a fond smile as she leaned against the wall. Pete had made some wise investments when he had been alive, so they were okay, in the money sense. They only touched their savings when times were tough, but between Donna and John, they made sure that didn’t happen very often. Rose had started a part time job a few months ago and was helping with the bills as well, which made everyone feel better about the future.

During Rose’s second year at Uni, Donna met Jack. They had become smitten with each other and were making plans for a future together. While Rose was happy for her sister, she was also worried that Donna would forget about her once she married Jack. Not wanting to bother Donna with it, she tried talking to John about it.

“Rose, Donna won’t forget about you. We’re always going to be a family. If Donna and Jack get married, it doesn’t mean she won’t want you as part of her life.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Rose mumbled quietly, playing with the sleeve of her jumper.

“You’ll always have us, both of us.” John promised her, pulling her into a hug.

The final straw for Rose was when John started dating Joan in her third year at Uni. Rose didn’t have anything against the woman, she was lovely and always kind to her. John came home, less and less until Rose only saw him about once a week, if she was home at the same time he was. Jack had moved in with them and Rose knew their three bedroom flat could be small if four people were walking around but still, John should have been home more. Rose decided if John could be out of the flat more, she could too. She started taking extra shifts, or spending more time at the library studying.

“All right there, Rose?”

The girl in question looked up to see her maths TA, Joe, standing there. She had been struggling in that class and he had offered to tutor her. They had become fast friends and would study together often. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She had told him about her living situation a few weeks ago and her brother’s behavior. She knew she missed it being just the three of and was being a bit irrational, but she couldn’t bring herself to snap out of it.

Joe sat down across from her, placing his books on the table. “Having problems with Donna and John again?”

“No, not really. Haven’t been home much.”

“Rose, you know that’s not going to help anything, right?” He questioned softly.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be home on the weekend, I don’t have any shifts at Henrick’s.”

“If you need a friend, or someplace to go to get away, let me know.” He told her quickly, his northern brogue thick as he cleared his throat. “I mean, if you want.”

Rose gave Joe a grin, her tongue poking out a bit. “Yeah, I just might. Excited about graduation?”

Joe nodded his head slightly before shrugging his shoulders. He was finishing up his coursework for his Master’s degree in a few weeks and would be graduating. “A bit. Might not go to the ceremony.”

“I think you should. I’m sure Sarah Jane would like to see your ceremony.”

Like Rose, Joe had lost his parents, though it happened when he was twenty. It was just him and his sister now. “I’ll ask her.”

They finished their impromptu study session a little after six and Joe offered to give Rose a ride home. As he pulled up in front of her building, he placed a hand on her arm as she got out. “Talk to Donna, Rose. I think you’ll find she needs her sister as much as you need yours.”

Rose gave him a soft smile, nodding her head. “I will. Thanks, Joe. Sweet dreams!” Closing the door, she ran into the building, her knapsack hanging off her arm. When she walked into the flat, Donna was sitting on the couch, watching one of her shows. Making her way over, Rose greeted Donna before sitting down on the couch.

“Where have you been Rose?”

“I was studying with Joe. Why, what happened?”

“I don’t mean just today, Rose. You’ve barely been home.”

Rose shrugged her shoulders before ducking her head down. She should have known Donna would notice if she were home or not. “I picked up some extra shifts, been studying more. Didn’t think anyone would miss me.”

“Oh Rose.” Donna’s gaze softened as she wrapped her arms around her sister in a hug. “I missed you, you nutter. I’ve been stuck in this flat with just Jack. Do you know how annoying that is?” She huffed, a teasing smile on her face. “What made you think no one would miss you?”

“You’ve been busy with Jack and John’s been busy with Joan. He’s hardly been home.”

“I’m never too busy with Jack for you, Rose. As for John, well, things with Joan aren’t working out. He’s a bit out of sorts over it too. He’ll definitely be home tonight.” Donna let out a sigh, holding her sister closer. “Does Jack’s living here bother you?”

“No, I like having him around. It’s just, I don’t want to be a third wheel with anyone.”

“You aren’t. I promise. Jack and I like having you around and doing things with us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, we do. Now, tell me all about this Joe.”

Rose blushed and nudged Donna away. “He’s just a mate. He was helping with my maths in the beginning of the year. We study a few times a week together now. But he’ll be leaving soon, he’s done with his Master’s.”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t keep in touch. You must mean something to him if you two spend a lot of time together.”

“Who is spending a lot of time together?” John asked as he walked in to the flat, tossing his keys on the side table.

“No one, you numpty. Now, how about we get pizza for dinner?” Donna asked them both.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m just going to go get changed.” Rose gave them both a small smile before heading down the hall to her room.

“Is everything okay with her?” John asked quietly, once he heard Rose’s door close.

“I think she’s feeling left out. Everything is changing for the two of us, but she’s still in Uni, watching as we’re starting new phases in our lives.”

“Yeah, but we’d never leave her behind. We’re the three Nobles.”

“I know. Perhaps we need to remind Rose of that.”

When Rose walked back into the living room, the siblings spent the whole night talking and watching different movies together. Donna could see Rose was getting back to her old self and vowed to spend some more one on one time with her and would try to include John when he was around. She remembered the promise she made to their parents, to never leave both John and Rose behind and she intended on keeping that promise for as long as she could.

During Rose’s final year at Uni, Jack proposed to Donna and by the summer, they were getting married. Rose was Donna’s maid of honor and brought Joe along as her date. She had taken Donna’s advice and kept in touch with him when he graduated and during her winter break, he had asked her out and the pair had been dating ever since. John had ended things with Joan after Donna and Rose made him realize how much time he was spending away from the house. He knew before any of that happened that he didn’t want to be with her. Rose and Donna were both happy for their brother when he started seeing Joe’s sister, Sarah Jane.

A year after Donna got married, Joe had decided it was their turn and asked Rose to marry him. Neither of them wanted anything big, so they went to town hall and were married by a registrar. Joe had Sarah Jane stand up as witness and Rose had both Donna and John stand up for her. Both John and Donna were happy for Rose and knew their parents would have been proud of the woman she became, just as they were.The three siblings still met up every week, occasionally bringing their spouses with them. While they were all going in their own directions, Rose knew that no matter what, their roads would lead them back to each other.


End file.
